Animal I Have become
by niko56
Summary: Set after episode 1 of season 2. April's anger for the turtles has festered into pure hatred, which makes her a target for recruitment into the Foot Clan promising to cure her mutated father. April traps the Turtles in the Empire State Building and tries to hunt them down one by one, but there's more to April's mind then meets the eye. Can the turtles change her back to normal? DxA
1. Lead Us Not Into Temptation

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is not owned by me, it is owned by Viacom who have all the technology and resources to make money on such a name that I do not..**

**PSA:...Alright, because I'm sure the following rant will have no relevance if this story is read say...a few weeks from now-or most certainly by May or June-ish, ignore it if said question is answered in said amount of time. Just in case if you are reading this and it's like three years from now...**

**-WARNING, CONTAINS SPOILERS-**

**A/N: I'll try and make this brief...So I just watched the season premiere of Turtles and the last minute and a half or so I found dismally confounding. Apparently, April now hates the turtles, is this something that will last for three episodes? I dunno. We all know Casey Jones will show up in the coming episodes, so it is most likely he and April will form some sort of alliance, who knows if they are pro-or anti turtles or if this even remains to be seen. I don't know, and I am very mad about it! So, I had a brilliant, evil idea...And here it is...Enjoy this one, R&R please!**

"**Animal I Have Become"**

* * *

"**Lead Us Not Into Temptation" **

Donatello's POV.

It all happened so fast. Faster than scenes in a Tarantino movie. One minute I'm in my lab working endlessly to find a cure for Timothy and Mr. O'Neil, and even Splinter...the next, choking and gasping for air in this cluttered abandoned warehouse. Side note: ever wonder why New York City just seems to be lousy with abandoned creepy warehouses? Seriously I couldn't even tell ya the answer to that one.

Anyway, as the gas filled the room I...I just remember crawling...dropping my Bo staff, and crawling. It was a sedative of some type-a chloroform mist most likely. Anyway I remember crawling passed Mikey, who passed out and fell on his back, I tried to drag him with me but...well, he really should lay off the pizza. A few more fruitless paces and I become too weak to continue at that pace and I fall to my belly.

I choked on the fleeting air above me and did my best to army crawl as my vision became blurred and distorted, which transitioned into everything going from normal colors to blood red, and phasing back and forth between blinks. Eventually I became too weak to even continue crawling, but that...that's when I saw her.

I knew it was her. She had on chrome plated armor, and black skin tight velvet underneath all that. She looked like Karai...she had that weird and tacky eye makeup that Karai has...She most certainly had that blank-yet evil grin on her face like Karai-but the funny thing is...if, ya know you can call this funny-it wasn't Karai!

As the gas cleared and my vision nearly blacked out, she peeled a gas mask from her face and looked straight down at me. Her normally soft blue eyes pierced me like daggers. I suddenly came to the shocking and scary realization that our would-be assassin was none other then the love of my life-of whose life I know I ruined...

April O'Neil...

"Ap...Apr...wha? What are you?" I stammered

"Surprise-hmm-hmm-hmm-ha-ha-ha-ha." she chuckled.

I reached out a hand, which dropped, as did my face to the floor, and then I blacked out...

**-Earlier that Day-**

**Sewers underneath Greenwich Village, Manhattan**

**New York, New York U.S.A.**

Normal POV

After the mutant squirrel fiasco, the turtles' schedule have turned back into the formulaic, systemic routine as usual. At night, they would go and find various canisters of mutagen that were scattered about Manhattan, Queens, and Brooklyn thanks to their accident weeks earlier.

In their spare time, they would go about their daily lives...all but Donnie. He would stay up late for hours trying to do several things. One, try to perfect a tracking device that can track the mutagen canisters. Two to create an antidote for the mutagen that can cure Timothy, Splinter...and at present, Kirby O'Neil.

Donnie took the fiasco as his personal fault, causing him to lose his most true human friend April, who never wanted to see them again. So of course it was up to lover boy to rectify the situation so the love of his life would simply speak to him again.

It was late one day, and Donnie was mixing several very unstable chemicals together to try to whip up an antidote...It's a wonder of where he acquired such chemicals when it's difficult for the average Joe to get a hold of them.

Anyway, Just as his experiment failed...for the 491st time to be exact, Leo popped his head in. He sighed, and went to join his distraught brother. "Hey Donnie. How goes it?" Leo asked, putting a caring hand on Donnie's shoulder

"How do you think?" Donnie sighed, beginning to clean up his workstation.

"Look, I know you've been working your shell off on this antidote, but you can't let that control your life."

"I do Leo! I want April to like m-us again! And I won't rest till I do!"

Leonardo sighed "Well, then I guess I can't stop you, I'll let you know when we go on patrol." he said as he walked out

"Sure thing." Donnie nodded not paying attention, he began brainstorming on another experiment.

**SoHo, Manhattan**

**New York, New York U.S.A.**

Speaking of April, now living with her aunt once again, she was carrying bags of groceries back to her place, she was grumbling the whole way, thinking of the blunder the turtles had made, turning her father into a mutant.

This was quickly festering into anger. Ever since April had met the turtles her life had been almost literally turned upside down. But not being around them she had a bit or normality in her life, her father being the only thing missing from that.

Her normal walk was quickly and abruptly interrupted by April entering an alley, one minute shes alone, and the next, surrounded by Foot Clan. She dropped her groceries, after she saw Karai in front of her. "Afternoon, April." she cooed

"Get lost, I'm only gonna say it once." April sneered "There's no way even you could make my life worse."

"On the contrary O'Neil, we aren't here to hurt you...were here to help you." Karai explained

April rolled her eyes "Not interested."

"You sure?" Karai asked

"Positive, I want nothing to do with you guys, the Kraang, and especially the turtles, I have no loyalty to them anymore, so what makes you think I could help you?"

"That's exactly the kind of attitude I wanted to hear."

A sharp shiver was sent up April's spine, she looked as the Foot ninjas parted, to make room for- "Shredder?"

"In the flesh. I couldn't help but notice when those creatures did to your father, despicable."

"No offense, but you guys weren't exactly a help." April reminded them

"True, but did we turn him into a mutant?" Shredder asked

"Well...no-but..." April stammered

"Look, let the past be the past, it was so frivolous of us to be enemies." Karai added "It's there fault you no longer have your father, yes?"

"Y-yeah-wait." April did a double take "I know what you're trying to do...I just want a normal life, away from them...and you."

"But you want your father, yes?" Shredder asked

"Of course."

"There's one thing you don't know about my father April, he's a well respected business magnate, we get as many professional scientists money can buy to find a cure." Karai explained

"R-really?"

"Ever since the Kraang incident, Columbia University has been working tirelessly to find an antidote, I happen to know the chairman for the university's applied sciences department, I can work in some favors." Shredder continued

"You can...you will?" April asked

"All you have to do...is eliminate those pesky turtles."

That ultimatum struck April like a ton of bricks. Sure she was not on good terms with the four brothers, to a point where she hated them...but would that last? She wanted her father back, more then anything else. Suddenly, all the misgivings the Foot had given her meant nothing, she felt like one on their level. She smirked, knowing what she wanted

"Let's get started."

"Excellent, go with Karai, she will outfit you with whatever you need, welcome to the Foot Clan April O'Neil." Shredder offered his hand, a slightly reluctant April shook it, and joined Karai and the other ninjas. Dogpound joined Shredder.

"Bradford, I want you and Xever to contact Dr. Heinrich Kessler at Columbia, I want an antidote, and I want it done yesterday."

"You're really going to help her Master?" Dogpound asked

"Shes one of us now...can you picture it...two skilled kunoichis...I want to see the look on Hamato Yoshi's face to see his latest disciple betray him. And if anything, this antidote can cure you as well." Shredder added

"I agree Master Shredder...but what if she, changes her mind midway through the job?" Dogpound asked

"Hmm." Shredder nodded "You have a point...the microchip, bug her before she goes on her mission, I want nothing to be screwed up, understand?"

"Yes sir." Dogpound agreed

"Very well, let's go."

**Sewers underneath Greenwich Village, Manhattan**

**New York, New York U.S.A.**

It was getting late, and Donnie was getting tired. Another failed attempt would mean another sleepless night, but he still trudged on. That is, until his T-phone rang, waking him from his slumber on the lab table "Huh? What? What happened? Who's on first?" he stammered. He looked at his T-phone, and smiled when he saw the caller ID to be April. "Hello-April?"

"_Donnie! Help me!" April stammered "It's the Foot! They're after me again!"_

"What! Where are you?" he asked

"_The old meat packing warehouse in Hell's Kitchen!" _

"Alright April stay calm, we'll be right over!" Donnie hung up, and smiled "YES!" he darted into the living room, where his brothers were preparing for patrol

"There he is, I was just about to get you." Leo said

"Screw that! April's in trouble! The Foot are after her!"

"You're kidding, where?" Raph asked

"Hell's Kitchen!"

"Figures." Raph rolled his eyes

"Alright, whose ready?" Leo asked

"Boo-ya-ka-Foot-smackdown!" Mikey announced, his brothers raised an eyebrow "What? Don't be hating, you know that sounded cool."

"Alright guys, let's go rescue our favorite redhead." Leo urged them

**Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan**

**New York, New York, U.S.A.**

The brothers began to inspect the box cluttered warehouse, which reeked with the smell of rotten and expired meat, after a fruitless search, they were about to give up. "Well, we've searched every inch of this place, no April, no Kraang-you sure that's what she said Donnie?" Leo asked

"Unless there's another old abandoned meat packing warehouse in this neighborhood, yeah that's what she told me-oh I hope April's okay." Donnie worried

"Call her, I'm sure we'll find her-"

"Yo bros, check it!" Mikey yelled, interrupting Leo.

He noticed a pizza box sitting on a table in the middle of the warehouse floor, Mikey opened it, revealing a fully cooked pizza, with an odd meat based topping. "Free pizza!"

"You mean free trap." Raph added

"Come on Mikey, there's gotta be a catch." Leo warned him.

Not caring, Mikey took several bites of a slice "Tastes fine to me, this topping is a little freaky, but good all the same."

"Well if the taste tester says it's cool, it's cool." Raph shrugged, him and Leo took slices as well

"Pretty good." Leo agreed

"That's weird, April's T-phone is off, now I'm worried." Donnie sighed

"Relax Donnie, we'll find her, have a slice." Leo insisted "I bet you of all people are starving."

"Well, I am a bit peckish." Donnie agreed, taking the slice. He took a bite. "Wow, this is pretty good, what do you guys think this topping is?"

"TURTLE!" came a shrieking voice from elsewhere in the warehouses "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" the knockout gas began to spew into the warehouse...

. . .

After all four were knocked out cold, April took a look to admire her work "Phase one complete." she chuckled

**And there's chapter one...review when applicable. Again, I'm sure she isn't going to hate them for long within the actual show, so a situation like this should hopefully never happen...but hey, only time will tell-**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	2. Huntsgirl

**Alrighty there-then, here is chapter deuce, oh-and I have got the perfect idea for Donnie in this story...**

**FYI: 90.7 FM is a legitimate radio station, it is not however based in New York, if you'd like to actually tune into said radio station if you are not in the Northeastern Pennsylvania area, log onto .org. **

**. . .**

"**Huntsgirl"**

**. . .**

**Midtown Manhattan**

**Floor 34, Empire State Building,**

**New York, New York U.S.A.**

Inside a Morgan Stanley office conference room, our four mutated turtles laid in a peaceful slumber unaware of the torment that was about to bestow upon them. They were tied with their wrists behind their back, and each in a row. Donnie and Leo were more sprawled out, while Mikey laid sleeping on top of Raph.

Raph of course was the first to wake up. He peered above him and scowled to see his dimwitted brother snoozing on top of him. With all of his might Raph threw Mikey off of him with his body "Get off me you lummox!" he jeered

"You're just mad cause I slept better than you did." Mikey added

"Erg." Raph scowled

Donnie and Leo woke up moments later, each was on their knees "Ugh, I had the worst dream." Donnie sighed

"I dreamed that-"

"No one cares!" Raph snapped, interrupting Mikey

"I dreamed that April was suddenly evil and wanted to suddenly kill us." Donnie explained

"Good dream." they heard a voice say in front of them. "Too bad it's gonna come true."

April was sitting informally in a swivel chair leaning forward on the back rest. She was still wearing the outfit from the warehouse encounter. In her right hand she was twirling a Kunai throwing knife, staring metaphorical daggers at each turtle.

"April, why are you dressed like Karai?" Leo asked, fairly annoyed as a headache was setting in.

"It's a good Halloween costume." Raph shrugged

"And why are we tied up? What's going on?" Donnie asked

"Ugh." April did a face palm "I thought you were smart...figure it out!" she demanded

"Oh I did...and I don't like my results, April why did you join the Foot Clan?" Donnie asked

"Why does anyone join the Foot Clan? To destroy you freaks! What else?"

"Okay April , this has been a good joke." Leo fake laughed "Now seriously, untie us and-"April then launched the knife at Leo, it barely missing him. "Um-guys...I-I don't think shes jj-j-j-j-j-oking." Leo stammered nervously.

"April, why are you doing this?" Raph demanded

"Really, you have to ask? Well let me get my list." April took another throwing knife from her loaded weapons belt and started twirling it. "Ever since I met you four my life has been transformed into a complete and utter downward spiral! I've let all that slip until you...turned my father, into...one of you hideous mutants!"

"Hurtful." Mikey sighed sorrowfully

"Offensive much?" Raph asked "I gotta few choice words to say about you humans too."

"Stow it." April demanded "I don't care anymore, Master Shredder promised he can find an antidote for my father-unlike you four! And all I have to do is eliminate you...then he can eliminate Splinter, and everything will be back to the way it's supposed to be, the only question is...who to dispose of first, one for now, then I let the rest of you run while I hunt you like dogs...call me Huntsgirl."

"April, this is the anger talking you really don't want to do this!" Donnie insisted

"I dunno, that knife to Leo's head sounded pretty sincere." Raph shrugged

"come on April...you...you." Mikey tried to say "Aw it's no use."

"You're right, it's not. Now...who to eliminate first...once and for all." April pointed her blade at each turtle and whispered "Eenie...meanie...miney...moe...catch a...turtle...by the...toe...if he...hollers...let 'im...go...eenie...meanie...miney..." the knife was at Leo "Moe." then she finished on Donnie, who gulped. "Hmm-hmm-hmm." April chuckled

"Oh I get it! It's like Pulp Fiction." Mikey blurted out "Oh crud, were in trouble."

"Really? Ya think?" Raph asked

"Oh how I wanted to save Donnie for last, well-no matter, I'll have to settle now. I'd like to say it was nice knowing you-especially with that adorable little crush you had on me." April took aim.

Though Donnie would be saved by the bell, as he shut his eyes hoping for a quick death, Mikey grabbed one of the smoke bomb eggs from Raph's belt, and spit it to the floor, and the turtles disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke as April let the knife go, when the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"ERG!" she stood "They were more clever than I lead on...that's okay though-I like a good challenge." April chuckled

**Floor 33**

The turtles found themselves in a hallway a floor below, each managing to untie themselves, of course they were freaking out. "Okay, it's official, I am not getting April anything for her birthday!" Mikey announced

"I can't believe this! She really is evil-she turned to the dark side...Shes out Anakin." Leo pondered

"Hey you mind getting back to reality for a sec there George Lucas?" Raph asked "Where the heck are we even?"

"The Empire State Building." Donnie answered

"How'd ya know?" Mikey asked

"Well, because if you look out that window there you'll notice several other NYC landmarks within the proximity of the Empire State Building...and because there's a floor directory right on that wall there." Donnie pointed to it

"Oh." Mikey noticed

"Well she took our T-phones and our weapons, but we still have the smoke bombs, she was smart, she cut all the outgoing phone lines going out of the building, but we can still get calls coming in, they can also function like two-way walkie-talkies between other phones in the building...elementary." Donnie shrugged.

"Floor 36, okay, I'll also bet it's safe to assume April locked us in here, but the police should, once they unlock the doors they can nab psycho-April, and when they leave, so do we." Leo explained

"Wait-wait-wait, hold up Leo, you don't think we can handle April?" Raph asked "Even if she was all that and a box of pizza, which shes not-no offense Donnie, we outnumber her four to one."

"That would be fine Raph except we have no weapons and she does, if we are going to get her ourselves, were gonna have to catch her off guard somehow."

"Wait...you...want us to kill her?" Donnie asked welling up

"No Donnie, were just gonna trap until the police arrive and lock her up." Leo explained

"But April can't survive in the hoosgow!" Donnie yelled

"Amp down lover boy, shes only a floor above us." Raph reminded him "And besides, I love you Donatello, but you're gonna have to face facts on this one, April sold us out, shes not one of us anymore, and quite frankly she never was...I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you this...shes evil now brother." Raph explained...as only he can

"Oh sure." Donnie got up in his face "Karai tries to kill us on multiple occasions and no one bats an eye, April who is now all suddenly a mini Shredder, and everyone expects old Donnie to just go with the flow-well it ain't gonna work, the old April is still in there somewhere...and I-I'm gonna find it." He sneered

"Well Donnie, I guess we can't stop you on this one...but a fair warning, while you try and do that, were gonna try and stop her...if we had out T-phones we could keep in contact." Leo explained

"Don't bother, it'll work out." Donnie went to the nearby elevator, and watched the door close on his brothers. Leo shook his head

"Ya think he's doomed?" Raph asked

"I dunno...that turtle has the IQ of a genius...but he has the depth perception of a Mikey." Leo said

"Hmm, how philosophical of you." Raph nodded

"Thank you."

"...HEY!" Mikey finally got what Leo was getting to "Not cool!"

"Come on guys, let's try and find a way out of here." Leo ordered

"Don't have to tell me twice." Raph agreed

Donnie approached the Morgan Stanley office again, he peered inside to see April had put some cubicles together in the form of a fort, and she was sharpening a few of her bladed objects, she looked to see Donnie enter "I knew you'd come."

"April come on, look I'm gonna level with you, I kn we-YAH!" she launched a few throwing knives at Donnie, who dodged them all. "I know we messed up-fine, I take full responsibility as to why your father is now a mutant bat."

"Good!" she launched a few more.

"Okay, I deserved that, but please is it really worth the-"

"Oh my God! You really are that dense! You're supposed to be smart!" April sneered, taking up the Katana she was sharpening "Face it, I'm your enemy now, I am going to kill all of you-and even if I did still like you-did you really think we'd be a thing? DID YOU?" April demanded

"Uh-w-well-um." Donnie stammered

"You really did didn't you? Look at yourself! You're a hideous green mutant freak! And a world's biggest geek to boot!" she added "Even if you were a human, I wouldn't date someone like you-EVER!"

"You...you wouldn't?" Donnie welled up

"Yes you pinhead! Finally someone just had to go and say it! And I did...now, you can either make it a quick death or a slow painful one, you're call?"

"April...I-I really-I loved you." Donnie stammered to the point of sobbing

"Yeah I know, the slurred words whenever I was around, the crappy arts and crafts, the subtle cliché, yawn-to-over-the-shoulder trick while we watch TV? Nice April was just trying to be the goodie-two-shoes she was. And never told you..well shes dead Donatello...and you can join her...considering you killed her. All four of you."

"No...you...never...liked...me-"

"Oh this is going nowhere!" April launched another few throwing knives at Donnie, who flipped out into the hall, he then sprawled to his feet and jumped into over to the elevators, slamming his fingers on the call button

"Come on-come on-come on-come-on-come on." Donnie muttered impatiently. He gasped as April dashed into the hallway, facing him "YAH!"

"Heh-heh-heh, too easy." she readied some ninja stars

"COME ON-COME ON-COME ON!" Donnie begged as he dodged the stars, April only drew closer

"Ha-ha! Fish in a barrel!"

Suddenly, the elevator dinged "Thank the lord!" Donnie jumped in and slammed on a random button as April began to sprint, she just missed the doors close.

"Dammit!" She pounded her fist into the door "Fine! Catch ya around freak! And by the way-that was turtle you guys ate! HA!"

as the elevator continued to to climb, Donnie finally released all the sadness, he had a Raphael sized meltdown, slamming his fists through the elevator. "No...n-no, she...never even...never...AHHHHHHHHH!" Donnie screamed "NO! NO! NO! NOOO! Noooooooooooo." He fell back in a slump, sobbing. [ding]

**Floor 56**

Donnie exited the elevator, still sobbing from before, he continued to choke up as he tried to find the right words to describe his situation. He felt hopeless; but as all hope was lost Donnie looked at the glass doors that would certainly lead into another businesses office.

"Hmm." Donnie rubbed his eyes, reading the lettering on the glass door "90.7 FM. A radio station?" Donnie asked, choking up for the last time "That's it! Radios work on a wireless frequency, virtually impossible to interfere with remotely...April would have had to have jammed the signal from the actual tower...which means it must be working."

Donnie rushed through the doors, like the rest of the building, it appeared to be empty. "Hello? Anyone? Okay empty, good, if I can find the main studio I can broadcast a message to anyone listening in...like the police! And cause it's radio, they'll never know I'm... a hideous freak." Donnie got sad again "Okay, focus Donnie, task at hand...task at hand." he looked around until he found Studio A "Bingo."

Donnie entered the studio, noticing a few promising signs " Reinforced Plexiglass windows and door, soundproof, which also means bulletproof, and equally important, knife proof, good." He locked himself in "Alright, at least she can't get to me."

He looked around the studio, there were a few couches for special guests, the min table consisted of four mics, an audio board by the main chair, next to that was the automation computer, which ran music while no DJ's were at the station, there was also a CD player, a phone, two turntables, and a DJ Mixer. Donnie sat at the main chair, and looked at the audio board "Okay, everything appears to be cued up." he slipped on the headphones and adjusted the mic, he then turned to the automation computer "The song is almost done...okay, here goes nothing."

Donnie took a deep breath, he faded out the automation, turned up his Mic, and then turned it on, he was now broadcasting...-

**And that...is a good place to end that. Well I appreciate your opinions, who knew this would have been so popular! Keep up the reading, and gimme suggestions if you see fit, so, until next time loyal readers-**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	3. Keep it Locked

**Alright, so; this is where Donnie starts to pour his heart and soul into the unsuspecting listeners of NYC...sucks to be them...TEE-HEE!**

**. . .**

"**Keep It Locked"**

**. . .**

**Midtown, Manhattan**

**Floor 30, Empire State Building**

**New York, New York U.S.A.**

Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael found themselves on the thirtieth floor, slowly making their way down to the first floor in an effort to see if they were in fact locked into the building. They decided to take a quick breather in the break room of a small technological software distributor.

"Think were safe here from the psycho?" Raph asked, sitting up on the counter

"Were easily four floors below her, no doubt she'll probably start from the first floor and just work her way up, I think were good for now." Leo assumed

"Dudes, this is messed up-"

"We know Mikey, April's betrayal was kind of a curveball." Leo agreed

"What? No, not that-I mean this!" Mikey announded, holding up a takeout box of food from the fridge, and eating it "Yuck! You call this food?" he asked

"You dolt!" Raph did a face palm

"Mikey! That's someones food! Put it back!" Leo demanded

"No way! Finders keepers, I guess Mr. M-Mr. N-Nad-Nadjr-Nadjr...Na...N-Nad-Na-Nadhenanajar, is gonna have to find something else to eat!" Mikey smirked, reading the label on the food

"You just got done saying it hardly passed as food." Raph reminded him

"It's an acquired taste." Mikey added, mouth full.

"Well fine, if Mikey gets to eat food, I do too." Raph raided the cabinet above him "Cups-cups-cups-sugar-creamer-mixing sticks-more cups-whoa, what's this?" among the cups and such Raph pulled out a box of something

"What is it?" Leo asked

"They're called Twinkies...made by...Hos-tess-"

"Hostess." Leo corrected

"Same thing!"

Raph tore open the box and opened up a pouch of the spongy cream filled goodness (That's what she said ha-ha-ha) Raph tossed the sponge cake into his mouth, and like the first time Mikey tried pizza, it happened.

MIND BLOWN!

"Holy...crap." was all Raph could say

"That good?" Leo asked

"Better than pizza?" Mikey marveled

"If I were to put this on pizza, it would be the best thing I've ever tasted in my life!" Raph concluded

"Well then I gotta have one!" Mikey jumped

"Yeah me too-"

"NO! Get your own! I saw em' first!" Raph yelled clutching the box.

"Oh come on, just gimme one." Leo begged

"Ugh, fine." Raph rolled his eyes, reaching into the box "You get one."

"Okay geez."

"Whoa, hold that thought, gotta take a leak." Mikey smirked embarassed

"Just be careful will ya?" Leo asked

"Don't worry, it's me." Mikey said full of himself

"That's what I'm worried about." Leo muttered, he took a bite of the famous snack cake

"Well?" Raph asked

"Eh." Leo shrugged

"Eh? That's it? Eh?" Raph blurted

"I mean they're good Raph don't get me wrong, but they're nothing to write home about." Leo concluded

"Well fine! More for me!" Raph said taking another one.

"I should go see if Mikey is gonna do anything stupid-"

"It's not a matter of if bro, it's when." Raph reminded him

"I know."

Mikey walked out into the nearby bathroom in the hallway, having no idea he was being watched...creepy.

**Floor 56**

Donnie had been staring at the audio board for a good minute or so, which means he's been dead airing for a minute or so as the mic was on and...no one was home sort of speak. He snapped out of it and finally mustered up the courage to say something or merit.

"Um...H-hello there...New York City." he paused again "Um...Uh-t-this is...i-is...DJ...uh...D-Donnie...um...Donnie...G.. .yeah, that's it, DJ Donnie G." He liked the sound of that "Coming at you from the fabulous studios of 90.7 FM...uh-betcha...betcha didn't know FM stands for frequency modulation did ya? Yeah, fun fact there. Alright listen, I know it's late...um-12:30 in the morning to be exact and, me and my brothers-well, were in a bit of a pickle, see it's a long story." Donnie began "There's this girl, April...the last name isn't important-okay I love her...well, loved her-past tense. Ya see, ugh, it's so hard to explain."

Donnie rubbed his head "Just know I'm not crazy okay-I'm not, this is happening...I may look crazy-oh hell I look like a freak but that doesn't matter. And why should it? Yeah! I'm damn good looking, and no girl-who suddenly turned evil-named April should tell me what I look like!" he continued

Donnie then stood up "See this April girl-I thought she was so totally the best thing ever-she was my soul mate, but now through some fault that wasn't even my own she decided to kidnap me and my brothers, trapping us in the Empire State Building, and now I am here telling you this, and I sound like a ranting lunatic! But I don't care okay! I don't...so, yeah! Anyway the overall point of this broadcast was to say if anyone's listening, please call the police...please! Help me! Help my brothers! Help Donnie G! Well, that's all I really wanted to say, um...how bout some music huh?" Donnie turned to the next song on the automation computer "We got...Trouble, by P!nk, oh...how fitting, considering April is trouble!" Donnie fumed. He looked over at a banner hung up on one of the walls saying 'Keep it locked to 90.7 FM' "So I hope you enjoy, again Trouble, by P!nk, this is...you're listening to Donnie G on 90.7 FM, keep it locked!" With a few switches, the mic turned off, and the song came on. Donnie leaned back in the chair. "Wow...that was so cool." . . . "Cause I'm trouble now-I'm trouble now-I'm trouble now, I got trouble in my town." Donnie started to mutter the lyrics.

Suddenly, the studio phone rang, it made Donnie's heart skip a few beats, and caused him to jump out of the chair, Donnie caught his breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead "Oh thank goodness, that was quick." he picked up the phone expecting the police "Hello, police?"

"_Yeah is this Donnie G?" a male voice asked_

"You got him."

"_Sup man, my name's Dante, I'm a clerk at the Quick Stop on Decatur Street and 49th, I gotta say man I loved your rant, that April girl sounds like a total jerk!"_

"Sir you don't know the half of it." Donnie sighed

"_Well I love this show man, I'm gonna keep listening!"_

"Thanks, keep it locked."

"_Oh I will brother!" he hung up_

"Well he sounded nice...crud! I forgot to ask him to call the police...oh well, someone will."

**Floor 30**

Mikey had finished doing his business, while humming to the T-phone's ring-tone, which was just a more jazzier version of their theme song. As he washed his hands he didn't notice someone offer him a towel. "Hey thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Mikey turned to notice April sitting on the sink counter "GAH!"

"Hello there Michelangelo."

"April-buddy-old friend old pal." he stammered nervously. April got off the sink and backed a scared Mikey into a wall, sword in hand

"Figures I'd get the runt of the litter first." she sneered

"Hey, I'm no runt!" Mikey defended

"Well, you are the dimwit." April shrugged

"Not true! I'm wicked smart!" Mikey countered

"Oh really? Prove it." April demanded

"Will you let me go if I do?" Mikey asked trying to sound enticing

"Ha! No, but it will amuse me to watch you try."

"Darn...um-fine, what has two arms, two legs, and a blue face?" Mikey asked

"I don't know, who?" An annoyed April asked

"Leo." Mikey smiled, squinting his eyes

"What, Leo?" April asked raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, April found herself being thrown across the bathroom, courtesy of Leo, who was behind her, He grabbed Mikey and the two dashed from the bathroom. "I'll get you for this!" April shouted in pain "I'll get all of you!"

"Good lead-in with the joke." Leo complimented his brother

"Thank you." Mikey smirked "Where to?"

"We gotta get Raph and relocate!" They saw the turtle in question walking out of the office, carrying the box of Twinkies "And there he is!"

"Time to go bro!" Mikey yelled

"What, shes here?" Raph asked "Crap!"

"Come on, we'll split up! She can't take all three of us!" Leo ordered "I'll take the elevator, Mikey take the stairs-Raph...pick one!" Leo jumped into the one elevator as Mikey headed for the stairwell

"Catch ya guys later!"

Raph however waited till they vanished, and for April to face him. He threw his now empty box aside "Oh goodie, me and the hothead."

"Make no mistake I'm no nice guy like Donnie, you screwed us April, and I can't let you walk outta here knowing that! It's life or death at this point." Raph said with scorn in his voice.

"Couldn't agree more." they circled each other.

"Ya know, you can be tight with us all you want, and I know I'm not one to be soft, but why do this to Donnie? After all he's done for you?"

"Cry me a river you softie, what has he ever done, huh?" April asked

"Uh-saved your old man from Kraang for one thing-who need I remind you is buddy-buddy with your new pal Shredder."

"Who cares, they never turned him into a mutant...you did."

"Ya know what, I did-it's my fault okay! If you wanna get tight with someone, let it be me...and to an equal extent Mikey, can't help but shake the feeling somehow he had his clumsy hand in this too." Raph added.

"Aw, you do care about your brother, that's cute-"

"Are you even hearing yourself right now? I know I have no filter-but please, this ain't you April, Shred-head did something to you, and I'm gonna find out what it is!"

"Sorry, it's ll me!"

At that moment however, Raphael noticed something. As April said that, her left eye twitched a tad erratically, it was barely distinguishable, but the headstrong turtle took notice, that was definitely something he had never noticed before.

"Enough talk! Let's fight!" April demanded

"Sure thing!" Raph held a smoke bomb above his head "Some other time though." He winked, throwing the egg to the ground, disappearing into a cloud of purple smoke.

"...That's okay, I think I know who you wanna see." April smirked, walking towards the stairwell.

**Floor 79**

Leo nervously slammed a random number on the elevator, which of course happened to be the seventy-ninth floor, this particular floor belonged to the New York division of the Columbia Broadcasting System (I doubt their headquarters is there of course).

He tip-toed through the main lobby of the place, turning into one of the main broadcasting editing rooms, where he noticed someone was burning the midnight oil working on segments for a story on a later date. Leo figured he could use her help, but he didn't want her to realize who he was.

So, he took a deep breath, and slowly turned around, but as he did, the person just so happened to be right in front of him, startling the ninja turtle "YAH!"

"If I were you, I'd start talking."

**And I think here is a good place to make a stop! Well everyone, I hope you've been enjoying so far. Next we will dive into where Mikey has gone, the person Leo has ran into, and Donnie's quick rise to late night DJ stardom. Don't worry, "Secret Agent Turtles" and "Damsel" will be updated momentarily, again thank you so much for your feedback, and as always-**

**BOO-YA-KA-SHA!**


	4. Making Friends

**So, plot thickening, thick like a good bowl of pudding. Hope yous enjoy, review if so desired.**

**. . .**

"**Making Friends..."**

**. . .**

**Midtown, Manhattan**

**New York, New York, U.S.A.**

**Floor 79, Empire State Building**

**Columbia Broadcasting System **

The girl standing directly in front of Leo was perhaps in her mid twenties, average height, curvy yet still slender. She had mocha brown hair with a tanned complexion, and a few dimples on her cheeks, she also wore conservative clothing, and a scarf...it was cold outside. Oh and she wore red glasses.

"Well, I'm waiting." she raised an eyebrow "What are you doing here?"

"Um...uh, u-um..." Leo stammered, starting to sweat.

"_Come on Leo think, why would anyone want to be at a news studio after hours..." _he thought to himself "Um...I-I'm with...the FCC...yeah, and-and I am...appalled at the state of this news agency-yup-yup, absolutely appalled, I suggest you start shaping up around here or we'll...pull your news license-and don't think we won't!" Leo tried to sound demanding, the girl was having none of that.

"Really? You're with the FCC?" she asked

"That's right." Leo nodded, more sure of himself

"The Federal Communications Commission? That FCC?"

"That's what it stands for-I MEAN...of course." he stammered "And you better start acting nicer to me, lest you get a bad grade-for your...performance review...that I am conducting."

"Okay Mr. FCC guy, lemme see some credentials." the girl demanded

"They're in my van." Leo countered

"Let me see your warrant?"

"Van."

"Then at least tell me your name." she asked

"Um...Leonardo Dona...Raha...Michel..." Leo stumbled over a last name by trying to combine the names of his brothers together "Leonardo...D'Angelo." he said, the girl raised an eyebrow with crossed arms "What? It's Italian."

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" she spat

"Yes I do."

"Okay, riddle me this, why are you a giant turtle, hmm?"

His heart sank, but the fearless leader was quick to think of a rebuttal "Well I certainly don't tell you how to live your life! You heartless, racist...person you!" he really wanted to think of a better insult, but couldn't. "That's it, that's going on the report!"

"Don't you BS me man cookie." the girl backed Leo into the studio "I'm a news reporter see? I know how to BS, and if there's one thing you don't do...you don't BS a BS-er, comprende?" she backed him into the chair she was sitting in. "Now let's try this again "Mr. D'Angelo" who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Okay." Leo sighed "My name is Leonardo...and...I'm a mutant ninja turtle." he muttered.

"I'm sorry come again? What was that last part?" she asked

"I'm a mutant ninja turtle." he said becoming louder but still soft.

"One last time, just a smooch louder." she asked

"I'm. A. Mutant. Ninja. Turtle!" Leo finally yelled, getting in her face.

"That...has got to be...THE COOLEST THING EVER!" she gave Leo an embracing hug, he blushed "That's so cool! You're an actual, walking, talking, ninja turtle! Wow you should totally have your own comic book!"

Leo sighed of relief "Whew, for a second there I thought I was in trouble."

"What trouble! This is totes the coolest thing that's ever happened to me, mind you I report news. Aria Pearson, reporter/editor CBS News. My card." she handed Leo one of her business card "My mother made them for me when I got my job-so anyway, tell me more about you! What's it like being a turtle? What's your favorite food-where do you live-I'm sorry if I'm asking you so many questions so super quickly, I'm a reporter, it's what I do-TELL ME THINGS!" she tried to calm herself down

"Well Aria, you seem like a nice girl, if you can promise me you'll keep my secret-and that means no news-"

"Aw." Aria frowned

"I'll tell you everything, promise?" Leo asked

"Well...oh alright, I already got tomorrows story anyhow-tell me."

"Alright, here goes..."

**...One incredibly long story later...**

"And then I sneaked in here, met you, and we are now having this conversation." Leo finished

"Whoa." Aria marveled "That sounds so...unreal. So this April girl really hates your guts now?"

"Apparently, I was just trying to hide, maybe find an escape route, we think she has the building locked anyhow."

"Oh I wish we could broadcast a message, but then we'd be pre-empting a rerun of "How I Met Your Mother" the real FCC would have my head for that."

"It's okay, but would you try and help my brothers escape?"

"Um-of course! I'd love to help, and you seem like a nice guy-turtle." Aria smiled

"Awesome, ugh-but can we sit down for a few minutes, I'm so beat from all this stress." Leo sighed, rubbing his temples "You have no idea how screwed up this whole thing is."

"Of course, here; I'll get the radio station from this building, they got great songs to relieve stress." Aria pulled up a computer broadcast of 90.7.

"_AND THENNN-oh-oh get this-get this NYC, THEN I was nice enough to let her try one of my awesome pizza-gozza's-courtesy of Murakami's Noodle Shop-she took one-THEN she decided to eat ALL OF THEM! Right off my plate! Like a loved-struck fool I thought it was cute!"_

Leo's mouth dropped. "Huh, we don't normally have DJ's working this late, they normally just run songs and play promotions off a computer at night." Aria wondered "Weird."

"That's not weird, I think that's my brother Donnie."

**Floor 38**

**Hastings&Sons Attorney at Law/Cigna Insurance**

Raphael had managed to escape April, and was on the hunt for Donnie to perhaps shed some light on why April was acting so postal. He was running low in the luck department, until he heard what he assumed to be his brothers voice. Turning the corner he peered into a janitor's closet, the janitor was asleep at his chair, with his radio on to 90.7, Raph raised an eyebrow.

"_I mean who just eats someones food right off of there plate? Savages that's what! Damn I hate April O'Neil! Can I say damn on the radio-ya know what-you know what? I don't care, it's been said! I said, were all gonna live with it!"_

"Donnie?" Raph whispered, trying not to wake the night janitor.

"_So anyway, next caller. Hi! You're on 90.7 FM with Donnie G!"_

"And that's where I'll find him." Raph ran out of the office he was in to the nearest directory and tried to find where Donnie was "Let's see here...90.7 Fm-90.7 FM-Crap where are you-GOT IT! 90.7 FM, floor 56!" Raph dashed to the elevator.

**Floor 56**

**90.7 FM**

Donnie was getting a hang of the whole DJ thing. By now his feet were up on the table, the microphone was comfortably adjusted for him, and his arms were behind his head. If he had the opportunity, we would do this as a job.

"_Um, like-hi Donnie G, my names Crystal-tee-hee, I'm a Business major at Berkeley College-anyway I was studying for my big marketing exam next week, and I started listening to your show, and I love it! I am so super sorry about you and April-"_

"I'm not shes a jerk!" Donnie spat

"_Oh now don't say that, I'll bet you guys had some great times."_

"Oh yeah, by great times you mean me stumbling over my words telling her how much I like her, always-always-always going over the top to try and compete for her affection when she never even cared! Yup, that's love alright, but hey, thanks for trying to cheer me up Crystal."

"_Oh no problem, I hope you get this straightened out, I'll keep listening, tee-hee, and I'm telling all my friends!"_

"Let's hope they're not chemistry majors, thanks for calling Crystal. Alright guys-"

Donnie turned his head to hear Raph thonk on the glass door. "Um, coming up next its...Survival by Eminem, you're on with Donnie G, after dark here on 90.7 FM, keep it locked." Donnie turned on the song, and then let Raph in.

"Well, you're certainly making a name for yourself." Raph smiled, as Donnie locked them both in.

"Ya know, it just started out as me trying to come up with a story hoping a police officer would take notice, but now it's a whole huge thing!" Donnie said spinning around in his chair. "I have a fanbase! People are calling in, wanting to talk to me! And the best part is they'll never know I'm some hideous Freakazoid!"

"Fantastic." Raph smiled, and rolled his eyes "Anyway, we split up, I just happened to hear your broadcast-but that's not even the reason I came up here-do you ever remember April having a twitch in her left eye?"

"Not that I can remember." Donnie scratched his chin "Why?"

"I saw her do it, shes definitely not acting like herself that's for true."

"Humph, she has a funny way of showing it." Donnie scoffed, turning his attention back to the audio board.

"You're really over her aren't you?" Raph asked

"Like a stomach virus." Donnie added, not looking away

"I'll put you both on good terms again bro, I know something's up with her, and it has Shred-head written all over it." Raph insisted

"Sure, whatever."

"You'll love me for this!" Raph said before exiting.

"Yeah, sure...Annnnnnnd, that was Survival by Eminem-"

**Floor 43**

**Merck Pharmaceuticals Corporate/LaRosa Biochemistry Research/Acme Labs**

Michelangelo had actually caught up to April inadvertently and had managed to escape her, which he did by running into a biochemistry laboratory not realizing if anyone was actually still in it. He of course was wrong.

Inside were three individuals doing some lab work. The oldest was a tall fellow, older, about in his mid fifties. He had blonde hair that was well groomed and blue eyes. He wore a brown turtleneck and slacks underneath a white lab coat, and he wore glasses.

He was joined by two younger co-workers, around the same ages, one male, one female. The man was Asian, spiked dark hair, fair skinned, conservative clothing underneath a lab coat, the female had brown hair, more tanned, with a t-shirt, high tops, long socks, and a skirt underneath her coat.

"Oh." Was Mikey's response. "Heh-heh, wrong room."

He was about to run away when the oldest gentleman, who spoke in a heavy German accent "Vait! Shtop!" He grabbed Mikey by the arm. "Uh-mein heir, young man, uh-vhy-you leaving zo zoon, ja?" he asked

"Um...weird guy in the lab coat say wha?" Mikey asked confused.

"You're gonna have to excuse Dr. Kessler's accent, he's from Germany." the girl retorted

"That's a place?" Mikey asked

"Yes." came a unanimous response.

"Hmm." Mikey pondered for a moment, he then heard the small radio that was playing to 90.7, which of course meant Mikey heard Donnie's show "Is there a radio station here?"

"Yeah 90.7 FM, kinda weird, they don't normally run DJ shows at this hour." the girl noticed

"That's my bro, gimme a sec." Mikey walked over to a nearby office phone "What's the number?"

"Off the top of my head, 610-555-0125, I think." the boy guessed

"Thank you." Mikey dialed it in

**Split Screen**

**Floor 43/Floor 56**

Donnie was in the middle of a song, when the phone rang. He happily answered it, still reeling from his new found success. "Hello-hello."

"Hey it's Mikey."

"Hey Mikey, how's it going, did you run into she-who-will-not-be named?" Donnie asked

"No, not in a little bit-quick question-totally unrelated, where's Germany?" Mikey asked

"It's a country in central Europe, rich history." Donnie explained

"Uh-huh, and where is this, central Europe?" Mikey asked

"Ugh." Donnie sighed, and then rubbed his forehead "Okay, do you know where Europe is?"

"Um...no."

Donnie sighed again "Okay...Do you know where Africa is?"

"You mean that giant piece of land that looks like a giant backwards capital P?" Mikey asked

"Um...yeah, sorta."

"Okay-okay, yeah I know where that is."

"Good, do you know of a land mass above it, small and awkward looking? That's Europe."

"Well, I don't know, I don't look at maps, that's why I asked you." Mikey said matter-of-factly

"Okay well you are aware there is a continent called Europe right above Africa, been there for millions of years."

"Well I know now." Mikey rolled his eyes

"Okay, were getting off track, do you know of the small country shaped like a boot, kicking a soccer ball?" Donnie asked, in a condescending voice

"Yup."

"Okay that's Italy, it's where pizza comes from."

"NO...WAY!" Mikey shrieked

"Way, now, there are two countries right above Italy, Austria and Switzerland, ones famous for good banking, the other for sausages, that's not important, above them, is Germany."

"Ohhhhh, okay, thanks. Anyway, I'm in this lab with three humans, they probably wanna dissect my brain, so this is probably gonna be the last time were gonna hear from each other soooooooo, I got mad at you one day and I cleaned the toilet with your toothbrush."

"Wait-WHA-"

**Floor 43**

"Sorry about that, my brother knows a lot about stuff-but hey, I know where Germany is now!"All three were looking over Mikey like he was a science experiment. "So, look I know I look all weird and freaky, but please, I'm only gonna ask this once...PLEASE DON'T CUT ME OPEN! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR-sort of." he pleaded

"Mein heir, I vould hear none ov zhat! Zhis iz zhe tventy-firsht shentury ja? Zhere is no need to make vith zhe cutting ov zhe limbs and zhe poking of zhe needles, ve have cotton svabs. Open vide pleaze." The German rubbed around Mikey's mouth with a cotton swab briefly. "Danka. Dr. Brooks, analyze zhis iv you vould be zo kind." he handed the swab to the boy.

"Yes sir."

"So, aren't you gonna introduce yourself? I'm sorry the first thing you heard from us was a cotton swab DNA test." the girl added

"Oh yeah, well my name is Michelangelo."

"Dude, even his name is cool." The boy nodded

"Ja, very Renaissance. My name is Heinrich Kessler, PhD. Doctor of Organic Chemistry and biology. I am zhe chairman ov zhe applied shiences at Columbia Univerzity. Zhese are my colleagues."

"Nice to meet you Michelangelo, I'm Dr. Ming Brooks, biochemist at Columbia." Mikey gave the Asian boy an odd look "Oh yeah, I'm adopted."

"Oh, gotcha."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Sandra Kirkland, I went to the University of Pennsylvania, but now I work at Columbia." she explained a tad awkwardly

"So...none of you are freaked out that I'm...ya know?" Mikey asked

"Ha, if only the animals we work with could talk like you, it be a heckuva a lot easier." Ming laughed

"Were biologishts Michelangelo, nozing freaks uz out anymore." Kessler assured him.

"Besides you look totally cool." Sandra added

"Thanks, anyway call me Mikey, everyone does. So, whatcha smart scientist types working on here."

"Well, for starters, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you were once an ordinary turtle, mutated from this stuff, right?" Ming guessed, holding up a test tube of Kraang mutagen, the who lab was full of it

"In fact I was."

"Zee, anozer reazon vhy you do not freak uz out." Kessler said happily

"Wait, but how do you guys know about the Kraang?" Mikey asked

"Well, they did just recently invade earth." Ming reminded him

"By the way, I helped stop that, you're all welcome, I accept payment in the form of pizza." he said taking a slice of pizza from a delivery box on the lab table

"Eat away my boy, iz sanks to you, vee can learn more about zhe mutagen, to find a cure." Kessler explained

"See, there was a bunch of this crap lying around in the streets after the Kraang left. The CIA boxed it all up and sent it out to the top research universities and labs across the country, were the faction from Columbia." Sandra continued

"Pluz, I vas asked jusht today, by an old vriend of mine, to come up vith a cure asap." Kessler added "He is very perzuazive man."

"So, enough about us, what exactly brought you here to the Empire State Building Mikey?" Ming asked

"Ugh, you guys, have-NO idea how my day has went so far today-"

"MIKEY!"

"Yipe!"

He heard April shriek from down the hall "I can hear you Michelangelo! I'm not deaf! I know you're on this floor! You're dead meat!"

"Vhat zhe devil?" Kessler asked

"The heck is that?" Sandra asked

"Yo, Heinrich wasn't kidding about that devil thing, we gotta hide!" Mikey insisted

"Agreed, into Acme labz! Schnel!" Kessler huried them into the nearby laboratory contained with a plethora of animals, he turned the lights off.

"Whoa...what's this?" Mikey asked

"Acme Labs, they do a ton of bio research, old school stuff, don't worry Mikey, you won't end up like them." Ming explained "Don't mind these two lab mice over hear, they both talk as well, no mutagen or anything, we can't actually determine what it is, they just do it."

"Cool, what are their names?" Mikey asked

"The tall one is Pinky, the shorter one with the big head is the Brain."

"Gee Brain, what do you wanna do tonight-"

"Shhhhhh! Be qviet! All of you, zhat girl is coming in-Michelangelo, vhat iz your hiztory vith her?" Kessler asked

"Recently doc? Not too good, shes a psycho, she has it out for me and my brothers."

"Yo, there's more of you?" Ming asked

"There's four actually, plus my sensei, and some others." Mikey explained

"Shes tearing apart our equipment." Kessler noticed

"Her names April O'Neil doc, bad news...she won;t stop until were all a big delicious soup."

"Zhen letz make zure she doez not have zhe opportunity ja, Brooks, Kirkland, to zhe back, vee muzt hide, vor now."

Outside, April was looking over all of the equipment, especially intrigued with the mutagen on the lab tables. "Hmm, someone was working with mutagen...ha-ha. You're dumber than I thought Mikey!" April yelled "It has no effect on me dumb-dumb! I. Am. Invincible!" she then noticed the pizza on the table "Still warm, he was here." she turned her attention to Acme Labs "And I think I know where he went."

**There is where we leave our cliffhanger. Let me know what you think, and let me know what YOU, the loyal readers want me to do next, whether it be in this story or something else, or something that hasn't even been written yet. Review if desired, and as always- **

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	5. Psychosis

**So, the guys are making friends and are plot thickens more. But to add to this...**

**Well sh*t! April's all buddy-buddy with the turtles again! Thank God! I knew that would happen, regardless; I'm still continuing with this story.**

**Oh and to Aria: I am deeply sorry, I should not have assumed that; please accept my apology.**

**. . .**

"**Psychosis"**

**. . .**

**Midtown Manhattan**

**New York, New York, U.S.A.**

**Floor 43, Empire State Building**

**Merck Pharmaceuticals Corporate/LaRosa Biochemistry Research/Acme Labs**

All seemed quiet in Acme Labs as the double doors flung open, and a disgruntled April scanned the room. She entered as the doors shut, katana in hand. She started to go along the rows of tables. Everyone were hiding behind a few in the back of the labs. "I know you're in here Michelangelo, I can smell your gross pizza breath." April commented

Mikey breathed into his hand, smelling it. He shrugged "It's not that strong." he muttered under his breath.

April passed the cage containing Pinky and the Brain. "Egad Brain look! A teenage ninja with an attitude problem!" Pinky noticed

"Pinky do shut-up or else I will shut you up." Brain droned, bopping Pinky on the head

"Ha-ha-ha-narf! Good one Brain."

"I swear you've gotten dumber."

"Wait, talking lab mice?" April noticed

"Yes I'm so glad you've noticed. I am the Brain, and this is my dimwitted counterpart Pinky. We are two lab mice with goals of world domination!"

"Aw, and how has that worked out for you two?" April asked condescendingly picking their cage up

"Well there was that one time when me and Brain-"

"Not now Pinky." Brain groaned

"Right, just as I thought, cause your both stupid mice locked in a cage, while I'm a skilled ninja who needs to exact her revenge against her former friends who have done nothing but ruin her life!"

"Wow, April's really gotten totally evil." Mikey whispered

"Ooh, speaking in third person and developing a superiority complex, right you are PMSing redheaded ninja teen girl, you've showed us." Brain said snarlingly

"Good one Brain! You got her on the rocks!"

"On the ropes you pinhead. But yes Pinky, that was pretty good wasn't it?"

"Well, whatever." April rolled her eyes, dropping the cage and walked away, when she did, Pinky noticed something on the back of her head.

"Hey Brain, do all ninja girls have a little dot thingy on the back of their skulls?"

"No Pinky they don't."

"Aw, poit."

"Dot thingy?" Mikey questioned.

The three doctors were further along in the lab peering up to see where April would go next. They each ducked back down and faced one another. "Vhat are ve going to do?" Kessler asked his colleagues "Ve have no veapons."

"Someone should say something to her, its Michelangelo she wants not us." Sandra explained

"Right, we'll just tell her shes in the wrong place." Ming agreed.

"I hear whispering! I know someone's in here!" April yelled "Show yourselves!"

"Okay somebody should probably get out there..." Ming suggested

"I agree Dr. Brookz." Kessler agreed

"Yeah Ming, go for it." Sandra pushed Ming into the open.

April stood above him, arms crossed.

"Oh-um...hello there." Ming nervously chuckled, standing up "I'm Dr. Ming Brooks, Columbia University."

"Ooh you're adopted-spare me your lives details, and tell me why you hid from me?" April demanded

"Uh-um well there is a logical explanation for this I assure you." Ming chuckled nervously

"Don't beat around zhe boosh Dr. Brookz." Kessler stood up finally, along with Sandra "You zcared uz Fraulein. Vhat are you doing here-"

"Spare it saucy! The less I hear of your accent the better! I'm looking for a turtle, a really big turtle, four of them actually, but I know one of them ran through here!" April explained "About yay-tall, dimples, talks like a stoner-acts like a stoner, orange mask, so stupid you wanna just hit him?"

"Hurtful." Mikey muttered.

"Um-no, I haven't-ve haven't sheen anyvone ov zhat dezcripshion." Kessler said nervously.

"Uh-huh." April nodded, noticing specimen of mutagen all about the lab "I see you're working with Kraang mutagen, interesting."

"Ja, ve are schientishts, vrom Columbia, hired to vork on a project by zhe government, az vell az a vavor to an old vriend, to cure zomeone avected by zhe mutagen." Kessler continued

"Wait...cure? Old friend...mutagen." April pondered "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Hey, that's our line!" Pinky yelled form the cage

"Shove it!" April screamed, turning her attention back to the doctors. "Now then, where was I? Oh yeah. One of you wouldn't happen to be Heinrich Kessler would you?" she asked

"Ja, zhat iz me." Kesller nodded

"Wait a minute, how did you know?" Sandra asked

Good!" April ran to pin him against the nearest wall.

"Gah!"

"Dr. Kessler!" the others yelled

"One step further and the good doctor here gets a Sicilian neck tie!" April threatened holding a knife to his neck. Mikey was about to get up but Ming and Sandra motioned for him to stay put. He reluctantly agreed. "Now listen and listen good 'mein heir' I do believe Oroku Saki, your friend and my boss employed you to come up with a retro-mutagen to cure someone-MY DAD! And I would appreciate it if it was done in a timely manner cause I'm TIRED of waiting and I just want things to go back to the way they were...COMPRENDE!" April sneered

"...Ja." Kessler expressionlessly nodded

"Good." April dropped him. "And if any of you eggheads see any giant mutant turtles I expect a call."

"You think you're really tough don't you?" Sandra asked rather brazenly

"As a matter of fact I am." April nodded turning to her.

She then noticed a small beaker of mutagen on the ab table she was leaning on. Sensing an idea April picked it up "So, you guys are dealing with the mutagen yes?"

"For the millionth time, yes we are." Ming sneered

"Interesting, this stuff can really mess you up, change you into weird things."

"Ja it can, pleaz Fraulein I implore you, do not do anyzing vith zhat." Kessler warned her.

"Watch me." April smirked.

Everyone watched with wide eyes and slacked jaws as April brought the beaker to her mouth and swigged down all the mutagen into her throat. When finished she breathed and the threw the beaker against the wall, smashing it. "Hmm, tangy." she licked her lips.

"Mein God." Kessler uttered

"You-you're not human-ya can't be!" Sandra concluded

"Oh I'm plenty human...I'm just very-very lucky. No then, if you see any turtles oh-say, the one right-HERE!" April threw a few shuriken towards a surprised Mikey, who managed to flip out of the way and into the open "Let me know!" April finished, taking off after him.

"Buh-bye weird freaky ninja girl-troz!" Pinky yelled.

An annoyed April turned and threw their cage against the wall, and took off after Mikey "That should shut you both up."

Dazed but okay, Pinky and the Brain managed to stand up on their overturned cage. "Ugh-Pinky are you alright?"

"Um-I think so Brain, but if Jimmy cracked corn, why does no one care?"

"Yup...you're okay." Brain sighed.

Mikey dashed back into the hallway and turned to make a break for the elevators. He was constantly looking behind him to see if April was hot on his trail ready to hack off his head with another shuriken. Not looking where he was going he ran right into Raph, and the two hit the floor. "Raph!"

"Mikey!" They embraced in a brief hug "You had me worried I thought one of you guys might be soup by now."

"Well were gonna be because psycho April is right behind me!"

"Perfect, just the psycho I wanted to see." Raph smirked, standing up.

"WHAT!" Mikey shouted in disbelief

"You heard me."

"Um-hello, anybody home-earth to Raph!" Mikey screamed, knocking Raph in the head "Need I remind you this is the same April who-I dunno-BETRAYED US AND WANTS TO DE-SHELL US?"

"Exactly. Something's not right with that chick Mikey, I'm sure of it."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Mikey said trying to pull Raph to the elevator, to no avail. "Yo she was in this place Acme Labs right, and then she-she-drank a cup of mutagen!"

"Well she is immune to it-wait...she...drank it?" Raph asked

"Yeah she like chugged it, and then there were these two talking lab mice, that noticed she has this dot thingy on the back of her head or something!"

"I don't man that could be a mole or something...talking lab mice?" Raph asked

"They, they're named Pinky and the Brain."

"Mikey, those are two cartoon characters from like the last century." Raph explained "Where is she? I thought you said she was right behind you-"

Suddenly, the ceiling vent above Raph burst open and out popped April, the turtles fortunately had the better reflexes and managed to knock April down once she was in their range, she managed to get to her feet, Mikey hid behind an over confident Raph.

"Dude! She hid! In! THE VENTS! IT IS TIME! TO GO!" Mikey yelled

"Then you go, I got a few words to exchange with Ms. O'Neil here." Raph insisted

"I'm trying!" Mikey yelled, pressing the call button for the elevator "It's moving really slowly!"

Raph and April circled one another.

"Come on April you know this isn't you! Just drop the act while I'm still in a good mood...and get me some Twinkies while you're at it."

"Oh please you time bomb, you're never in a good mood! And I'm just fine-never better actually!"

"Shredder warped your mind April-even when you were mad at us, you never wanted to kill us! What about the good times huh-and don't say there weren't any!" Raph demanded

"Come on-come on-come-on-come-on." Mikey pleaded with the elevator.

"They-they were." April stammered, eye twitching "They're gone." she recovered sinisterly 'What we had was fun, but its in the past now, I'm changed...for the better." she smiled

"You're not April...you know." Raph chuckled "It's funny-it-it is, it's funny how in one day everything I ever knew got so screwed up! I got a leader whose MIA, Donnie-who until a few hours ago would have bit off his own feet to be friends again is busy trash talking you on the radio like you were yesterday's news-and now I hear you're drinking mutagen?"

"Don't forget about the talking lab mice!" Mikey reminded him

"Not now!" Raph yelled

"It matters not!" April screamed almost demonically "Old April is gone-shes gone and shes never coming back...new April only wants everything to be normal, back to a time when there were no Kraang, no turtles-no nothing! Just normal."

"I get it! I get it April-okay, we screwed up! There I said-I-Raphael screwed up! I screwed up-Mikey screwed up-we all screwed up! So please, if you wanna take issue with anyone let it be me and him, the mutagen would never have fallen from the Kraang ship if it weren't for us, don't get tight with Leo, and ESPECIALLY don't get tight with Donnie-okay!" Raph pleaded

"That's so cute that you care for your brother Raphael...I'll tell Donnie you said that after I'm done launching your dead carcases from this building." April smirked

"Ugh." Raph rolled his eyes "How's that elevator coming Mikey?"

"One exit strategy coming up-literally, it was on the first floor." he explained

"I'll keep stalling, you keep calling that lift!"

"Can do!"

"No one is gonna escape! You all will die, and I will have my normal life." April smirked

"You forgot one thing April-and I am glad I can finally say it-you SUCK at fighting!"

"Oh, why did you say that for?" Mikey muttered annoyed banging his head on the elevator door

"Um...I'm sorry what?" April asked "Come again?"

"What do ya got pizza in yer ears? You heard me-yeah, you suck at fighting!"

April's eyes twitched again "I what?"

"Well clearly this may have come to a shock to you April so allow me to retort." Raph cleared his throat "You're clumsy, you're flat-footed, you run like a girl-you throw like a girl-and to add to that, it's pretty sad considering the only real world thing I can compare you to is Karai, who blows all those horrible stereotype-thingy's out the window...you take too long in the bathroom-we've all been going easy on you in training-even Mikey, and by going easy I mean going at 25% if not less!"

April put on the meanest-reddest face ever. "Dude, I think you just made her even MORE MAD!" Mikey yelled

"My plan exactly!"

"What? HOW?"

"Simple, do I fight well angry Mikey? And be honest."

"I guess you're sloppier-but it hurts more!" he answered

"Beggars and choosers." Raph shrugged

"YAH!" April lunged

"Oh crud."

April came at Raph with everything she had, and all Raph could do was defend because she was throwing blow after blow making it near impossible for him to get a blow on her without being knocked into next week.

But Raph was right, she was fighting sloppily, even more so than usual. He was right, and it didn't take April long to get tired, and when she stopped, Raph went on the offensive. And April's defense left a lot to be desired as well.

After one mistake April left her face wide open, and an impulsive Raph ended up getting a perfectly dead on sucker punch on her, blowing April three feet to the floor. Both brothers looked on in shock. Raph could hardly believe what he did "Crud!"

"Whoa! Take it easy there Ivan Drago!" Mikey mocked

"Guess I really don't know my own strength...oh well, I think we've won at least. Raph shrugged "Good movie reference by the way."

"Thank you." Mikey nodded

But April sprang to her feet pretty quickly, even angrier than before, her pupils now bloodshot red "Okay I've been wrong before! Her eyes are red-HER EYES ARE RED! That's not normal, that is SO not normal!" Raph cringed

As if on cue, the elevator dinged "Finally!" the two brothers ducked inside, and Mikey clicked a random floor. April sprinted towards them where Raph managed to get a gut punch on her and she was thrown to the wall across the way

"You see Raph! Old April is gone! And its been a long time coming! Mark my words I'll kill you all! Count on it!"

As the door began to close, Raph hung his head "Then I guess we have nothing more to say to each other. Have fun being Shred-head's new pet." the door closed.

April stood up and turned to see the three scientists had watched the entire event unfold "What are you eggheads looking at? Get back to work!" She ordered, heading for the stairwell.

Inside, April took out a small PDA device, which was connected to the camera feed to the entire building, she used it to look for the other turtles "Laugh at me will he, that's okay Raph, you'll get yours. Now who to get now. Let's see, don't know where those two are going...Donnie apparently is in a soundproof room, most likely bulletproof, I'll get him last, guess that leaves you Leonardo...CBS studios, 79th floor...here I come. Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah." April chuckled

**Floor 79**

**Columbia Broadcasting System**

Leo had been developing a headache and stomachache for some time as he sat in Aria's chair listening to Donnie vent on radio. He didn't even know his brother had that kind of a side to him, and needless to say it wasn't making his headache go away any faster.

"_And if I have to hear one more time about how-trigonometry is so hard-Donnie wouldn't it be cool if you could take the test for me?" Donnie mocked "I thought that was cute? How sad is that? Ya know-I even entertained the notion of rigging April with a ear piece and then I would look through a window across the street from her school and give her the answers! Alright time for a new caller, hey you're on 90.7 FM with Donnie G!"_

"_Yo she sounds like a real jerk man-I knew a girl like April once, I ended up marrying her!"_

"_Brother I feel ya, I bet the divorce was brutal."_

"_You have no idea Donnie! Hey, I'm loving yer show, all my bros and I have been keeping it locked since you got on! We've been tweeting nonstop!"_

"_Well thank you, thank you very much, hope you keep it locked! Alright, now its time for 15 minutes of non-stop commercial free music, coming up next we got Paramore with Brick By Boring Brick, Donnie G will be back in a few kiddies, keep it locked to 90.7 FM!"_

"I can't believe...Donnie...is actually doing this." Leo sighed, with his head back in the chair. He turned his head to see Aria return with a cup of fizzing water.

"Here Leo, I got you some antacids, it should help with your stomach, and maybe your head."

"Oh you are the queen." Leo sighed, chugging down the drink "Oh that's nice."

"Feeling better."

"Not really. My one brother is biggest trash talking thing to hit New York, and my other brothers could be anywhere, its just a mess."

"I'll bet."

"Hey Aria thanks for being so helpful." Leo smiled

"No problem." she blushed

"You mind if I use the bathroom?" Leo asked

"Not at all, it's just down this corridor here."

"Thanks."

As Leo disappeared into the bathroom, Aria heard another door open, she assumed he was done. "Wow done so soon Leo? GASP!" she turned near the front doors to see April standing in the doorways.

"Good, so he is still here."

**Alright good cliffhanger here...and yes, April drank mutagen. I figured since it doesn't affect her she should do something really crazy! Next chapter is coming up soon and there will be more Donnie...so, will April return to normal, will Donnie stop the trash talking, will Raph try and revert her again? All this and more to be answered soon! Review when applicable and I'll see you guys in the next one!**

**GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**


End file.
